Musings: Dealings with Humans
by Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wraith
Summary: After the events of Michael, a Wraith speculates on the humans' actions.


Musings: Dealings with Humans – Amaruk Wolfheart

**Spoilers:** References to "Condemned" and set soon after "Michael." Also, vague reference to "Suspicion"/"Poisoning the Well."

**Warnings/Pairings:** This fic harbors Wraith-friendly opinions! No pairings.

**Notes:** Well, here I am witha secondMusings. For my own amusement, I've decided that the Wraith who found "Michael" at the end of the episode("Michael") is also the Wraith featured in "Condemned." Why? Because I like him, he narrates the first Musings, and he's the only Wraith who has survived an episode intact. (Michael, the poor boy, I do not consider as having escaped intact.) Anyway, y'all enjoy y'selves now.

**Dedicated to:** GateBuilder05, because Ronan did _not_ kill him, and to Queen of the Red Skittle, because I am not above using bribery for another chapter of Warrior. ;)

**-Rutile's Spectacularly Amazing Disclaimer-** For the…seventh time (at least), the author does not anything but her own opinions and is not making any profit from this venture.

* * *

This is beyond toleration. 

I have had dealings with humans before, and I know that they are capable of sinking quite low. A city's magistrates sacrificed the criminals oftheir society in order to save the majority (read: themselves). When the island was finally empty, I did indeed feed uponthe current onefirst. (And I will confess to taking a bottle of his best vintage as well as his life.) Other humans have chosen to worship and serve us, subsequently betraying their own race when called upon to. I find the sight of humans groveling toWraith vaguely revolting, but it is a surprisingly common occurrence.

_This_, however, _this_ goes beyond low.

To experiment on a Wraith! To- to change him into a human! I told them "He's alive." I meant it in only the most basic sense of the word.

This will not go unpunished.

To _experiment_ on a _Wraith_! I am beginning to repeat myself, I realize, but you must excuse me. The entire clan is upset, off-balance, and furious. I am no exception. How _dare_ they? I can feel the indignation radiating from my clanmates. The ship is thick with it.

But also there is relief. The last time a Wraith was captured by these humans, he was not seen again. But _this_ one survived, and he will soon be completely recovered. He returned fully to his natural form faster than any of us could have hoped, and any other physical wounds healed quickly. Perhaps not as quickly as is normal, but soon enough. Mentally and emotionally, however… It is not easy to recuperate from such an experience.

There is an underlying sense of excitement here as well. We have information about the city – the city that was _not_ destroyed. We will take our revenge for this atrocity.

And it _is_ an atrocity. To kidnap a Wraith and make him _human_? Is it any wonder that we are enraged? They told him that it was for his own good, his own _comfort_. They said he would have a better life. They declared that Wraith are evil, merciless, without compassion… From what I have seen of their little experiment, am I not within my rights to apply the same labels to these humans? At least, no matter what petty accusations of cruelty they throw at us, we can truthfully answer that we have never lied about our motives.

I am disgusted by their behavior.

They feel that their actions are justified – that they are at war, so anything that could benefit their pristine cause is acceptable. They could not see why "Michael" should not be _grateful_ to them. Perhaps they ought to consider what their reactions might be to waking up a _Wraith_, and then being lied to by people they trusted.

Their excuses are pathetic. "We're fighting a war! The Wraith kill us!" Clearly it has not occurred to them that _they_ have killed plenty of _Wraith_. Clearly it has not occurred to them to ask themselves _why_ we kill them.

Wraith do not kill humans because Wraith are evil. Wraith do not kill humans because Wraith _enjoy_ killing humans. There are really very few scenarios in which Wraith kill humans. One is revenge, as the case will be concerning the damage done to…"Michael." Another is self-defense. The most common occasion, however, is simply to survive. If a starving human were forced to choose between a Wraith and another human for sustenance, I have no doubt as to which it would be. Wraith kill humans because Wraith need to eat. I cannot understand why this is so difficult a concept to comprehend.

But I am rambling again. Really, I should be with the others discussing a plan of attack against our enemies' city, or perhaps with the still-recovering former human.

However…I do have to grant the humans one concession. They have indeed given us much to think about. The idea of being turned into food is unnerving, to say the least. There is no fear yet – uneasiness, but not fear. After all, it doesn't seem to be permanent. But some think the risk is more than that.

There are some Wraith who take pleasure in hearing their meals scream. There are also sadistic humans. However, there are some Wraith who do _not_. There are some Wraith who do _not_ wish to kill the humans they must feed on. There are some Wraith who are searching for a way to avoid the death of either party. And there those who are concerned that extremists might consider this "retrovirus" an option.

As a neutral party, I have been privy to the opinions of both sides.

And as a neutral party, I can only say that we are _Wraith_.

And we must feed.


End file.
